Firewarrior: SG1
by Leonidas-Omega
Summary: What happens when La'kais  now Vre'kais  has an encounter with SG-1?
1. Chapter 1

"_Text"=Tau speech Text=Tau character's thoughts _"Text"=Non Tau speech Text=Non Tau thoughts _**Text=Narrator speech**_

_**Fire Warrior: SG-1**_

**Ch. 1: The Run'al**

_**All Shas'saal trained in the T'au sept are told the story of La 'kais who on his own defeated the Chaos daemon Tarkh'ax. But few of the 'saal know what happened afterwards.**_

Shas'vre T'au Kais POV

"_Stand your ground my brethren…FOR TAU'VA!" My Shas'el officer yelled towards us. Unlike most Shas'El who prefers fighting from their battlesuits our officer preferred fighting like the rest of his troops. "Vre 'kais report!" I guess he needs me now._

"_Sir we are fighting like rabid angry u'it, but our foes continue to march upon our position like they are the Y'he." These old enemies are seemingly careless about their injuries and deaths._

"_Well then I guess we must fight harder to stem the tide. If I had not ordered the fall back into the canyon we would have not survived this long." It was true if we had not moved further into the canyon the Orks would have been able to swarm over us from a great many more directions._

"_You are very correct sir...Fio'el are the doors to that Run'al able to be opened yet?" Fio'el was a very skilled technician and was the one in charge of maintaining and creating the automated security systems of the city that was a few Tor'kan away from the canyon entrance._

"_They are almost opened Vre 'kais, within a few minutes we shall be able to retreat further into the canyon and possibly stand a chance against the hordes of those filthy greenskins until our reinforcements arrive."_

"_That is very good Fio'el" Then Shas'el came down from the makeshift barricade that we had made near the entrance to the Run'al_

"_Well Vre'kais the greenskins have fallen back yet again but they shall be back within a few Decs."_

"_Well Shas'el these doors should be opened within a minute and then we shall be able to retreat into the wall and into the Run'al. And if my guess is correct everyone should be able to retreat and fit into the Run'al. Even our vehicles, drones, and battlesuits could fit! And, according to my readings, the doors would be able to take a few hundred pounds of Kles'tak exploding all at once on it without breaking." It was with that phrase from Fio'el that I began to wonder what kind of beings could create doors that were that strong."Oh and sir…the doors are open."_

"_Well that is quite impressive so let me announce to the rest of the Remnants that we are leaving. This message goes to all Remnant Shas'la firewarriors gather all the remaining Tau and load them into the Devilfish APCs and take them to the Run'al. All Shas'ui and Shas'vre are to hold the line. All vehicles and warriors are to retreat into the Run'al when the civilians are evacuated into there as well. NOW LET'S MOVE! FOR TAU'VA!" Well I guess that means I'll be staying out here to cover for the working Shas'la._

1 Dec (Hour) later

"_KEEP MOVING WE HAVE TO GET TO THE RUN'AL ENTRANCE!" I yell towards my fellow warriors as my La'rua is the last to retreat from the barricade and will be the last to reach the entrance. Then one of my troops trips over a rock. I know what I must do as I run up to him grab the section of armor behind his neck as I drag and pull him up to his feet at the same time and tell him, "On your feet and keep moving trooper!"_

"_Yes Vre 'kais I will follow your orders."_

_As we make it into the Run'al the entrance to it starts to close but it closes far too slowly so me and my La'rua turn around at the entrance and start to slay the Be'gel that charge at our position. "COME MY FELLOW SHAS'UI WE SHALL NOT ALLOW A SINGLE ONE OF THESE BE'GEL SCUM INTO OUR NEW SANCTUARY!"_

_As soon as we turn to face out the door we immediately let a storm of Pulses out into the Be'gel ranks. _

_After a few Rai'kor the Doors closed. I and my La'rua all let out a breath of relief when we heard the Be'gel's failed attempt at entry. And then we continued marching further into the complex. _

2 Decs later

"_Ah Kais it is nice to see that you made it"_

"_It takes more than a few Be'gel scum to claim me Shas'el."_

"_You can drop the formality Kais we are all Remnants in here."_

"_Well then Lusha what have we learned about this facility so far."_

"_I believe Fio'el here can cover that."_

"_Well we have found an odd looking gateway type of structure that is big enough for a XV8 to go through in one of the lower levels. As well as the facilities' Sho'aun'or'es is extremely primitive compared to ours but is more than sufficient for this facilities' needs. We need to add our own generators to power our battlesuits as well as add on some sections to facility such as production, storage, living quarters, and a command center." I could not believe that this unknown facility is so advanced,_

_It was then that Lusha spoke again, "Is the gateway operational?"_

"_Yes sir the gateway is fully operational however we cannot figure out how to change its settings but we do know how to activate it."_

"_Good then activate it. KAIS!"_

"_Yes Lusha what do you require sir."_

"_Kais you shall have the honor of leading our first expedition into that gate. You may hand-pick 1 entire La'rua to accompany you. You shall load your La'rua into a Devilfish transport. You've got 1 Dec to get your team together. Good luck."_

"_Thank you sir"_

1 Dec Later

"_Well Lusha we're ready." I had said as I looked at my La'rua. All of us were wearing specially remodified XV-15 Stealthsuits that were redesigned with more powerful and efficient shields and power generators. We all had a T'au Sept banner-pole mounted to our packs and Markerlights attached to our helmets._

"_Okay Kais let us begin. OPEN THE GATEWAY!"_

"_YES SIR LUSHA SIR!" I watched in awe as the so called "star gate" powered up and that when it opened it released a blast of energy from the center of the 'field'. It was then that the Gate calmed and its portal looked more like the surface of a perfectly clear lake._

"_Alright Kais just take your squad through the portal, I'm sending 3 XV-88 Battlesuits that have been modified through the portal after your squad goes through, they will entrench themselves in front of the gate and guard it… they will also act as a form of relay for communications."_

"_Alright Lusha wish us the best on the other side."_

"_Good luck Kais" It was then that we charged through the portal and arrived on a heavily forested planet while we did a quick sweep of the area around the Gateway the Broadsides came through the gate and then the gateway closed unexpectedly but our Comm. Drone was able to establish a connection with Lusha._

"_Lusha what happened the gateway closed I thought the plan was to keep it open!"_

"_Kais we do not know what happened but we believe that the gateway closes after a little bit most likely like a safety system"_

"_Lusha I shall proceed with my mission contact us when you're able to reopen the gateway. WARRIORS DESPITE THIS SETBACK WE SHALL CONTINUE WITH OUR MISSION!" I said that hoping to raise moral which I did. I then reorganized our force so that every 4 Tau XV-15 team was accompanied by a XV-88 as fire support. And then we began scouting the surrounding area. Then about 30 Rai'kor later I and my team found and saw a very interesting scene._

**Here is the 1****st**** chapter of Firewarrior: SG-1**

**The odd words and phrases are actually from the actual Tau language.**

**If you want to know any translations of those phrases just post a review and ask about it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The discovery

**This is to Kayarn I will try the 3****rd**** person perspective in the next chapter.**

_Words in italics=Tau speech/thoughts_

Words not in italics=everyone else's speech/thoughts

**Words in bold=describes some events in detail**

_**Firewarrior: SG-1**_

**Ch 2: The Discovery**

_I and my team watched as a far less large, natural looking, and almost primitive acting form of our gateway opening in the same method as ours. When they came out of the portal they assembled and looked like they were trying to look professional in securing the surrounding area. What really shocked us was that the beings that came out of the gate were Gue'la but not Gue'la from the Imperium. Due to the fact that they were not Imperials I decided to make a risky move as I told my team…_

"_Prepare to give them a proper Shas Caste Greeting!" Unfortunately we had to use a Shas caste greeting which involved having our XV-88 fire Railgun rounds into the air as a show of force and military salute…but that was only done when no Aun or Por caste members were around. I watched the group as they heard the 2 railguns firing and freaked out. It was then that my team, our Broadside, and I surrounded the newcomers who were obviously trying to assess us it was then that one of them greeted us._

"Ummmm hi I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson…could you please stop pointing your big and obviously high tech weapons at us?"

"_Shas'ui stand down for the sake of Tau'va! Do we really need another foe in our war?" I said this while making the sign for them to lower their weapons. As soon as one of the Gue'la starts walking towards me my entire team brings their weapons up and point them towards said Gue'la._

"Hi there I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the SGC and I would like to know what is your name, rank, species, and where do you come from."

"_Shas'vre T'au Kais of the Tau Empire."_

"You are Tau'ri?"

"_I do not know who these Tau'ri are but they will never deserve the name of Tau"_

"Well it's a pleasure meeting your…team?" _I realized the rest of my La'rua must have arrived._

"_Meet the best of the T'au Shas'ui" It was then that I saw some stupid looking humanoids approaching us with weapons. So of course I and my entire La'rua pointed all of our weapons at the other newcomers. Then a horridly ugly voice spoke to the 'Colonel'_

"Ah Jack O'Neill and his friends what new tiny species have you met now?" _Jack was about to open his mouth when I decided to speak for him_

"_WE ARE THE TAU AND IF YOU BELIEVE US TO BE TINY YOU WITCH OF THE WARP THAN YOU SHOULD COME OUT HERE AND LET ONE OF MY SHAS'UI SHOW YOU WHAT A RAILGUN ON MAX CAN DO TO AN UNARMORED BODY WHEN IT LEAVES AN ARMORED BODY OR TANK AS NOTHING MORE THAN A PILE OF JUNK!"_

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO A GOA'ULD SYSTEM LORD IN THAT MANNER YOU PATHETIC TAU'RI!" _ I then saw everyone in the SGC look shocked that she called me a Tau'ri_

"_**DID YOU JUST CALL ME A TAU'RI YOU LITTLE WITCH? SHAS'UI LET US SHOW HER THE MIGHT OF THE TAU ESPECIALLY A PISSED OFF SHAS'VRE" **__Then my entire force disappeared using our stealth generators as we charged her pathetic little force with our blades and then we began slashing her troops with our newly designed POWER Bonding Blades and within minutes there was nothing left but a few piles of chunks of meat. As we powered down our stealth devices I looked over and saw that the group known as SG-1 staring at our group with looks of awe, shock, and fear. It was then that that little witch known as a System Lord came out into the open and challenged ME… the Tau who as a Shas'la defeated countless Gue'la, Astares, and demons._

"I want to duel with you… you pathetic weakling"

"_Agreed, but it will not matter I have defeated countless enemies...from demons to Astares to…humans and most of those were defeated in my first day of combat. So if you think you can best a student of Commander Puretide and a hero of the T'au Sept than be my guest."_

_As I looked at the SGC their faces had turned into a mixture of total terror and hatred towards me for what I said. I knew that they were in total hatred towards something that killed humans. I then turned towards the System Lord drew my blade and charged._

**Okay there's ch.2 and in case anyone is wondering Ever since Kais' encounter with Chaos he has began having terrible rage issues. His squads minus the Broadsides all have the exact same issues. And yes I am saying that La'kais from Firewarrior and O'kais from Dark Crusade are the same characters. I'm going to try a 3****rd**** person perspective in the next chapter if it doesn't come out right when I publish it I'm probably going to go back to 1****st**** person.**


End file.
